“You Never Really Know Someone…”
by Greenman212121
Summary: You can never really tell if you know someone or not. You can’t tell if they are lying to you, or lying to themselves or any of the sorts. Sometimes you might wonder if it is worth in the end. I guess I’ll have to find out.
1. Carlin Family Morning

Title: "You Never Really Know Someone…"

Author: Greenman212121

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere or any of the characters portrayed in the story.

A/N: Ok so this is a challenge by MarzBars49. Just because I have this story doesn't mean that my other story is going to stop. Please leave me your comments. Feedback is awesome. The more feedback, the sooner the next chapter gets up. I can get the FOF up for next chapter also.

_Italics_ are Spencer's Thoughts

Chapter One

You can never really tell if you know someone or not. You can't tell if they are lying to you, or lying to them selves or any of the sorts. Sometimes you might wonder if it is worth in the end. I guess I'll have to find out.

"Spencer, Mom says you have to get up now," Glen says behind the door

"Tell her 5 minutes, pleeeease" Glen tells his mom that

"Nope, she says NOW"

"Ok Fine" _Just because my mom is an early riser doesn't mean that I need to be too, and the first day of school is today._

I take like 15 minutes to get ready, you know the usual, Shower, Brush Teeth, Pick an out a cute outfit to wear.

"Drama Queen finally arrives" Kyla says while grabbing an apple to eat

_Ugh, Kyla. She is my sister and I love her but either has sarcasm dripping with each sentence or says it just to get to me. I'm guessing she never heard of the phase "If you don't have anything go to say, don't say it." She lives off of bad comments._

"Good Morning to you to Kyla" I say

I hear someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey everybody, is everyone ready for the first day of school!" My other sister Chelsea says

"I don't understand how you are always so peppy. It's just school nothing to get excited about." Kyla says

_There she goes always giving her two cents._

"Just because your not excited doesn't mean you have to be the killjoy" I say

_God I can't stand her sometimes_

"Ok girls break it up, I'm here" Glen says

"How does that help at all" Kyla says

"On second thought, don't answer that, later my rides here" Kyla says leaving the house

"Where'd you go, you left us with bitch" I ask

"I had to make sure that my hair was doing everything its supposed to be doing" Glen replies

"First day of school, got to make sure you make a good impression on all the fresh girls out there.

"And you yell at me for taking forever in the bathroom sometimes" I say annoyed

"Its not like there was anyone waiting to use it"

"That's not the point"

_You may think this is a lot of arguing, but this is almost the normal amount. We aren't the perfect family. I don't know about Chelsea though. She's like Shy but excited about stuff at the same time. She would never argue but you can see that if she had the courage to she would. Kyla needs to be put in her place. The job is open if there are any takers. _

"Hey Spencer you are you coming or not, your ride is leaving"

_Whoa, I zone out for that long. Wow, I should work on that._

--


	2. Before School

Title: "You Never Really Know Someone…"

Author: Greenman212121

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere or any of the characters portrayed in the story.

FOF

Cyberauthor – Thanks for reading.

A/N: Here's chapter two. I feel loved. When writing this chapter all kinds of possible ideas come to my head to see who will win with the best idea. I liked writing this.

Please leave me your comments. Feedback is awesome. The more feedback, the sooner the next chapter gets up. The FOF will be up for next chapter.

Italics are Spencer's Thoughts

Chapter Two

_Chelsea, Glen and I arrived at school a few minutes ago. I can't wait for my own car and own ride. On the way here I had to listen to heavy metal songs. Glen says its great he loves listening to it. I swear he must be on drugs or something. People yelling at people its all blah. Oh wait I think I see Madison approaching._

"Hey girl, what's up?" Madison says cheerfully

"Nothing to much Mads" I love it when she calls me Mads, Madison thought.

"You get your schedule?" Madison questioned

"No, I just got here because SOMEBODY had to get breakfast." I say glaring at Glen

"Man's gotta eat" Glen replied

"And what am I, anorexic?" I say

"Whatever, I'll catch you girls later, because I feel my presence is needed with that group of girls over there" Glen points to the direction he going as he starts to walk over there.

"I still don't like your brother Spence" Madison says

"And you think I do, at least you don't have to live with him and Queen Bitch everyday."

"Yeah, but for me, it's just like the people at Puerto Rico, they get protection from the United States and they still don't have to pay taxes because they aren't a state."

"I'm Puerto Rico, in this case"

"History Channel again, Mads" I say laughing

"There was nothing on TV. What did you want me to do, actually learn stuff in a books, that's asking too much."

"I'm going to go to get my schedule now, be back in a few minutes" I say while still laughing

--

God, she has no idea what she does to me sometimes. We have been best friends since Elementary School back in the day. I knew from the first day I saw her she would epically change my life. I love her, but I'm not sure what she thinks when she thinks of us. I don't even know if she is gay or something. Hell, I'm not even sure. All I know is that I need to make Spencer my girlfriend. Commencing Operation Blonde Beauty. Speaking of Blonde Beauty.

"Hey let me see your schedule" Spencer asks but more really takes it from my hand

"We have two classes together, US History II and Algebra II."

"We got the twos, so we should stick together and sit next to each other" I say

"What else do you think I was going to do"

I'm so scared of what she will think. We have the best friendship ever. I don't want it all to go to waste.

I'm brought out of thought, when the loud revving of a motorcycle appears in the parking lot. I look up at the Harley Davidson VRSCDX Night Rod ® Special. That is one slick sick looking bike, I wonder who owns it. Duh, Madison whoever on the seat.

I don't recognize the girl getting off but she is smoking hot. If I wasn't so attracted and bound to Spence, I would so go out with her. I see her walking towards the quad, as she passes by Spence, she gives her a wink, Spence notices and blushes a little, and she then continues forward. Look's like I have some competition.


	3. Lunch

Title: "You Never Really Know Someone…"

Author: Greenman212121

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere or any of the characters portrayed in the story.

FOF

Simplet77 – You are just going to have to wait and find out. Thanks, and no this is not my first story, this is my second if you want to check out my first its "Life's Full of Surprises".

Cyberauthor – Maybe it was Ashley. I guess you would have to find out.

A/N: Thanks for the responses they really help. Here is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy. I'm also almost done with Chapter 4, so know feed me the love.

Please leave me your comments. Feedback is awesome. The more feedback, the sooner the next chapter gets up. The FOF will be up for next chapter.

Italics are Spencer's Thoughts

Chapter 3

_GOD why is school so boring! It's only the first day but I still want the school year to be over. What makes more bearable is that Madison is in two of my classes. We either talk or not pay attention in class. Or both. Another thing is that we have the same lunch period so I don't have to eat lunch alone. That would be horrible._

_I get some food in what they call a cafeteria. I got what looked edible and not alive. I see Chelsea so I'm going to go over and say hi._

"Hey Chelsea"

"Oh yeah Spencer, how was your classes"

"They were all blah, but I feel they won't be that bad" I respond

"That's good"

"Madison is in some of myclasses so that good"

"So cannot resist talking about me can you?" Madison appears

"You know me Mads, you're my favorite subject" 'I wish that was true for everything' Madison thought

_Once I say that, I notice that girl that winked at me this morning. She looked very beautiful. I mean pretty._

"Hey Chels, who's the guy over there"

"That's Aiden Dennison, he is on the basketball team I think"

"How do you know that" Madison says wondering

"He was in one of my classes earlier and he was advertizing the team for us to come to the game this Friday" Chelsea replied

"We showed us the t-shirt he's wearing, it says, "3peat for Cobra Basketball, only if there's Aiden Dennison to play"".

_God, Jocks and their egos. They are so big that you can get lost in it, if your not careful. When they go off about sports or something, everyone silently wishes that they would shut the hell up._

"Well, I'm going to say hello so I'll see you guys later" I say walking toward their table.

"Hey, I'm Spencer, I saw you from over there and you looked like you would need some company"

"Nope, I got my girl right here it's all I need" Aiden says

"Ahh how thoughtful of you, put a sock in it" The mystery girl says

"So Spencer, you hear about the King High Cobra Basketball Team, they are going to be awesome, they now have me as new lead point guard and-"

_It amazes me how much I don't care!_

"Aiden, no one cares, if you want to be hanging out with me, shut it about basketball."

_Ohh she's feisty. I like a girl that can take control. Whoa, Spencer what are you thinking, you don't even know her name_

"Well I got to go see the coach to see how much court time I'm going to get"

"Later, Babe" He kisses her on the lips

"K, bye" Mystery girls says

"He always like that?" I ask

"Yeah, but sometimes he doesn't know when to shut it.

"Hey, I got your name but I didn't give you mine"

"I'm Ashley Davies"

_I like that name. It rolls off the tongue. Ashley Davies. Ashley Davies._

_As I'm talking I see Madison looking at us, but when she notices me looking at her looking at me, she turns away. I wonder what she's thinking?_


	4. Lunch part 2

Title: "You Never Really Know Someone…"

Author: Greenman212121

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere or any of the characters portrayed in the story.

FOF

here&now – A competition alright. You got a front row seat to all the action.

Babybyrd67203 – Yes they meets, lets find out what happens

MDVL – I know, I don't like Ashden either but you know it had to be there. I thought the part about Ashley and Aiden and his basketball was good too.

A/N – I'm back, I would want to be away from you girls for too long. Building houses for people is good filling feeling that warms the heart.

Enjoy!

Warning, there is minor swearing.

Spencer's thoughts in _Italics _

Chapter 4

Madison's POV

Spencer has been talking to that brunette for far too long. Can't Spencer see how much Ashley is undressing her with her eyes and everything like that? I have been in this friendship for too long to just have Spencer lost to some other girl that is not me.

I go over a few tables and end up that Kyla's table with her friends.

"The fuck you want" Kyla said

"Hi I'm Madison, Spencer's friends and-" I get cut off

"Stop being a waste of life and tell me why you are gawking up my presence." Kyla says dripping with annoyance and anger

"Go over to Spencer and get her to stop talking to that brunette over there."

Kyla looks over there and then back at me

"What's in it for me?" Kyla asks

"I'll give you 20 bucks and you can annoy Spencer"

"Ok I'll take the 20 bucks but I always annoy Spencer so that isn't really a bonus"

"Pay me now"

"Ok here"

Spencer's POV

"So how long you been living here" Ashley asks in a soft voice

_That voice. I love her voice, this things it could do to me._

"I have actually have been living here since 1st grade, but I would rather I grown up in a different less city like town"

"It's not that bad here, I actually kinda like it, and for me to like something is something."

This city is not the only thing I like, Ashley thought

_Before Ashley gets to ask the next question is see Kyla appearing in front of me. Which is weird because she doesn't even care about me at all whatsoever._

"So this is who you're hanging out with now," Kyla says smirking

"Hey, I don't know whom you think you are-" Ashley gets up all defensive like only to get pushed back down by Kyla

"No one told to you to stand so sit back down"

"Davies, what is this, the 4th-5th girl you tried to seduce?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Aiden, oh I'm sorry that's right, he is too consumed in himself to care that his girlfriend prefers girls"

"It not like that at all" Ashley says getting teary eyed

"Oh that's right, it's that's because Aiden is fucking someone on the side because you don't"

_OMG Ashley looks like she is going to have a breakdown_

"I'm sorry Spencer but I have to go…..now" Ashley says before she starts to sob

"Kyla how did you know all of that"

"haha I didn't know I was firing in the dark and got lucky" Kyla says with a evil laugh

_UNBELIEVABLE. Why is Kyla so mean. Why would Kyla even come over here to begin with._

"Kyla why are you over here, you have never care about thing concerning me and that you used names so how did you know Aiden."

"I saw them being all lovey dovey earlier today and I was in the same class as Chelsea when he had his presentation about KHCB

"It might not seem at all that I care in the slightest bit I just don't want you to hang out with a total slut."

"How you know she is a slut, you guessed on all her information"

"That part I do know, all I had to do was ask around and I got all the info I needed. But I forgot to get the other info I guessed on so I winged it" Kyla again with her evil smirk

_God, that evil smirk is so….so…evil. Can Kyla be any heart-less?_

_Before I get to respond the bell rings meaning the end of lunch. I wanted to see if Ashley is ok but I have to go to class, I'd try to find her later._


	5. The After Shock

Title: "You Never Really Know Someone…"

Author: Greenman212121

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere or any of the characters portrayed in the story.

Spencer's thoughts in _Italics_

FOF

MDVL – Yes Kyla is the super big meanie. LOL. Everything will play out in due time. You have no idea what it meant to be BUMPed. I was on vacation when that happened I would have taken notice.

Tylo - you know that's not a bad idea, I might take that into consideration.

A/N: I'm so sorry, I suck. Things was been a little crazy. I had to help plan a big party, vacation stuff, and school stuff. School stuff over the summer is cruel. I have been trying to piece together so it works out. Sorry if it took a little long but I will try to have quicker updates, I'm not really doing anything for the rest of summer beside this camp I'm going to. So I hope to another out by this week. I know you heard me enough rambling and such so here the chapter.

Chapter 5

Spencer's POV

_Ok I'm a little worried about Ashley. Ok fine I'm a lot worried about Ashley. The last two period after lunch I have with her. But she wasn't there. I don't care about my next class, I have to find. I sense something wrong._

I start looking and I see Chelsea

"Hey Chels, have you seen Ashley"

"Well I saw someone that might have looked like her run into the bathroom, I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention"

"It's ok I'm going to check it out, cya later"

"K good luck"

I arrive at the girls bathroom a few minutes later. I open the door and I hear muffled sobs.

I check the stalls, but no feet, I still here the sobbing.

"Ashley, is that you" I ask with while knocking

No reponse

"Ashley, You can let what Kyla said get to you, you're stronger than that" I say with confidence

"Spencer, you don't know me" Ashley says with little anger

"Ok maybe I don't know that but I'm here for you"

Ashley finally opens the door to the stall but my heart is shattered at how broken the girl looks.

_Mascera running out her eyes. Bloodshot eyes. Red puffy cheeks with tear-stains. How can Kyla can so mean. No, mean is a understatement. Biggest bitch of the world award goes to…...Kyla by 5,999,999,999 votes. (The only person who said no out of the 6 billion totaled is Kyla.) I'm going confront her on why she did it. There seems like there is more to it._

"Spencer, she's right, that's the sad part. 4th-5th girl I _tried_ to seduce. Meaning it didn't work. I don't know why Aiden is with me. I'm so messed up and I'm not surprised Aiden is cheating on me. I actually know. I was going to surprise him at his work with some sandwiches from our favorite deli when he was getting his dose of whore right over by the register. He didn't see me, so I just played it off as nothing…..like I am" Ashley says in a heart-break tone

"Ashley first off, your not nothing. You are a very unique girl going through a rough patc-" Spencer is cut off by Ashley

"Spencer to you what might seem like a rough patch, welcome to my life"

"ASHLEY, stop putting your self down. I know that I may have not known you for that long. But I know that there is this strong confident girl in there"

"But-" This time Ashley is cut off by Spencer

"No buts, I'm not going anywhere, take those thoughts and launch them in to space. You need to stop think that"

Ashley succumbs to Spencer touch and just lets it all out on Spencer shoulder, into the deep hug.

Spencer and Ashley sit in there for the rest of the day until school is over.

"Ashley, as much as love being in a bathroom could we move this somewhere less disgusting"

_Ashley smiles a little. I'm so glad to see that smile. Even if it is a small one. It's a start._

--

Next day that lunch

Ashley's POV

I walk with Spencer over to the table she sits at. She has been my rock for the past 24 hours or so. I couldn't say the least about my so called boyfriend who does do anything about it.

We arrive at the table

"Spencer I just want you to know how grateful you are to take care of me in my time of need" God I hate being all emotional but I can't help it

"Ashley, It was no problem, its what friends do right"

Friends, right yeah that can work out hopefully,

I see Aiden and I decide to go over see what up with him

"Spencer I'll see you later, and thanks again for everything"

Spencer's POV

"Hey, where were you last night, you didn't so up before the parents got so I had to lie and tell him you were tired and went to bed early. What's up" Chelsea asks with concern

"I was with Ashley. She had a meltdown sort of from what Kyla said to her"

"WOW ok I knew Kyla was bitch, but wow."

"Yeah I'm going to give her a piece of my mind if I see her today"

"OK good luck with….." I zoned out of Chelsea when I saw Kyla getting out her car from getting lunch off-campus. Of course you could do that but no one had the guts to say anything

"Sorry gotta go"

I start walking to Kyla as she walks through the quad

I get in front of her not letting her go past.

"Spencer, what the fuck move"

"No, Kyla you cross the line with Ashley and you need to back off" I say pushing her back

_Ok maybe I got my emotion to much into this because that probably wasn't smart._

"Spencer, I know your family but that doesn't mean I'm going to hold back" She says pushing me back now

"What you did to Ashley was beyond horrible, I hate to talk you family" I say with venom

"What are you her keeper now, Ashley can't fight her own battles" Kyla laughs at Spencer

"Back off ok that's it. All I'm asking"

"Ok fine, its my problem she is a failing bisexual freak"

_In this moment, my hand reacts faster then my mind_

_I bitch slap her across the face, hard I might add, but then I don't expect what's she about to do. She punches me in the face so hard that she knocks me out and I go a few feet and everything goes black………….._


End file.
